


Seoul-Incheon

by porcelainsocks



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Train Adventures, Travel Buds
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsocks/pseuds/porcelainsocks
Summary: - Soha nem szórakoztam még ilyen jól vonaton - nevetett fel, újra belefelejtkezve a fiú tenyerének puha melegébe.





	

Éles kis dallam terelte boldogan trillázva a bőröndökkel és hátizsákokkal szlalomozó utasokat a visszhangzó várócsarnokból a peronok és a sínek végeláthatatlan horizontja felé.

Kim Jinwoo elnézést kérve pislogott egy morcos, telefonjával és ridiküljével feldúltan hadonászó nőtől, akit táskájával előzetesen sikerült kis híján levennie a lábáról, és a fehér vonat felé igyekezett, mielőtt az nélküle indult volna el. Válla már remegett utazótáskája súlyától, homlokán finom kis ráncok hullámoztak, amik kívülről talán gondterhelt bölcsesség érzetét keltették, valójában azonban csak görcsösen fájó hátáról és egyre fogyatkozó türelméről adtak tanúbizonyságot. Rosszindulatú könyökök célpontjaként küzdötte fel magát a zsúfolásig megtelt szerelvényre, és hiába igyekezett utastársait kerülgetve épségben átérni a gombnyomásra nyíló ajtón, mikor egy újabb bőrönd ütközött fatálisan sípcsontjával, kénytelen volt kézbe venni a dolgokat. Egy egészségtelenül sárgára mázolt rúdba kapaszkodva előzött meg néhány türelmetlen, gimnazista forma fiút, és a gombra jókorát csapva pillantott dühös diadaltól szikrázó szemekkel a háta mögé szorított csoportosulásra.

A tüdejében rekedt néhány kortynyi levegőt egy mélyről jövő sóhajjal engedte útjára, ahogy felemelte fejét immáron a szűkösen elrendezett üléssorok között. Tekintetével üres székpárok után kutatott, és miután a magányos utazás luxusát kénytelen volt feladni, kissé kelletlenül állt meg egy szabadon maradt ülés mellett.

\- Foglalt... Ez a hely? - köszörülte meg a torkát, és kissé bátortalanul pislogott a fejét az ablaknak döntve halkan szuszogó fiúra. Tekintetét zavartan sütötte hol a szemcsésen csillogó padlóra, hol a saját, kicsit még mindig remegő kezeire.

\- Nem - a fiú mosolyogva paskolta meg vidám, kék körökkel mintázott üléshuzatot, és újfent az ablak felé húzódott, hogy új útitársa is elférjen.

Jinwoo nagyot szusszanva dobta táskáját az üres székre, és meghajolt, mielőtt újra kezei közé kapta volna, hogy az ablakok felett végigfutó teherbíró polcra emelje - akárhogyan nyújtózott azonban, magassága nem bizonyult elégnek ahhoz, hogy megszabadulhasson a végletekig telepakolt táskától. Csalódottan sóhajtott, mielőtt újra próbálkozott volna, tökéletesen tisztában lévén azzal, hogy egymagában semmi esélye - derekán fel-felcsúszó pulóvere és néhány rövidke pillanat erejéig kivillanó bőre csak fokozták a helyzet szánalmas komikumát. _Időnként igazán tudta utálni magát._

\- Segíthetek? - kérdezte a fiú, többé-kevésbé diszkrét mosollyal visszafojtott nevetésétől remegő ajkain. Jinwoo talán személyes támadásként élte volna meg mind a hangnemet, mind a csipkelődő ajánlatot, ha nem lett volna égető szüksége valaki, bárki segítségére.

Egy szempillantás alatt pattant fel az üléséről, és mint akinek meg sem kottyan némi emelgetés, egy könnyed mozdulattal csúsztatta a helyére az utazótáskát. - Mindjárt más, nem? - biccentett Jinwoo felé, és huncut kis mosollyal foglalt újra helyet.

\- Nagyon köszönöm - motyogta Jinwoo, és miután kabátját levette magáról, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a saját székében, őrülten vigyázva arra, hogy egyetlen testrészük se érintkezzen; meglehetősen nehéz vállalkozásnak tűnt már mindössze öt percnyi utazás után is.

A zaj kezdett elviselhetetlenné válni, számára legalábbis mindenképp: a fűtőberendezés halk, de egyre idegtépőbb zúgása keveredett vidáman csacsogó mondatfoszlányokkal. Jinwoo vastag pulóvere alatt is érezte, hogyan folyt róla apró patakocskákban, megadóan verejtéke, immáron nem csak a túlműködő radiátor, de a szomszéd széken ülő fiú lopott pillantásaitól is - szíve nem is olyan mélyen eltemetett sarkában nagyon szívesen bemutatkozott volna jótevőjének, de végletekig nyúzottnak, kedvetlennek és meglehetősen pipogyának érezte magát ahhoz, hogy egy idegennel elegyedjen szóba, még ha azt az idegent talán az égiek is küldték az ő külön kérésére.

\- Song Minho - a fiú a kezét nyújtotta felé, mintha csak a gondolataiban olvasott volna; egy rövidke pillanat erejéig Jinwoo nem tudta eldönteni, mit is kellett volna tennie.

\- Kim Jinwoo - ragadta meg végül Minho jobbját. Ujjainak kellemes melege futott végig egész testén, és félő volt, hogy talán illetlenül sokáig hagyja tenyerét a fiú tenyerébe simulva, mielőtt ijedten húzta volna el a kezét, ahogy tekintetük újból összeakadt.

Néma percek ékelődtek kínosan gyorsan kettejük közé; és bár Jinwoo alsó ajkát harapdálva igyekezett csupán arra gondolni, hogy egy vonatút, egy kellemesen andalító repülés és egy mindig huzatos komp választja el attól, hogy fáradtan dőlhessen le az ágyára, a szeme sarkából látta, ahogyan Minho ugyanazzal a huncut mosollyal mérte végig újra és újra, amivel a segítségét ajánlotta fel.

\- Hova tartasz? - kérdezte végül, olyan természetesen, mintha legalább évek óta ismernék már egymást, és amitől Jinwoo szeme sarkából egyszersmind eltűnt az a zaklatott és elkeseredett kis könnycsepp.

\- Incheonba.

\- Szuper. Én is - nevetett fel Minho, és bizalmasan hozzátette: - Ott járok egyetemre.

\- Én a fővárosban - Jinwoo megvonta a vállát; már ez az egyetlen információ a kiszolgáltatottság kedélyborzoló érzetét adta neki a fiúval szemben. Minho ragyogóan érdeklődő tekintete azonban lavinát indított el benne, és futólag súgta szinte csak magának: - Újságírást tanulok.

\- Ezek szerint a hazai sajtó leendő nagykövetével beszélek? - ajkain cinkos kis mosoly suhant át, szemének sarkában nevetőráncok gyülekeztek, egytől egyig arra szólítva fel Jinwoo-t, hogy felejtse végre el az összes bosszúságát.

\- Remélem - motyogta, haját pótcselekvésképp hátrasimítva. Ismét csend ütötte fel a fejét, és Jinwoo tudta, hogy ezúttal rajta a sor, hogy életben tartsa kis társalgásukat. - Te mit tanulsz?

\- Találd ki - kacsintott Minho, és immáron teljes testével utastársa felé fordult. Mosolygós tekintete talán már egy kicsivel több volt, mint amit elkerülte volna Jinwoo figyelmét; karjaik vészesen nagy felületen érintkeztek, és egy rövid pillanatig úgy tűnt, mintha ez a legnagyobb rendben lett volna.

\- Lássuk csak - Jinwoo megnedvesítette a forró, száraz levegőtől kicserepesedő ajkait, és csendben kezdte elemezni a fiút. Minho arca kétség kívül karakteres volt, olyannyira, hogy teljes három másodperccel tovább időzött megfejthetetlennek tűnő, titokzatos vonásainak megfejtésével; terepmintás kabát lógott a vonat falára csavarozott akasztón, fekete pulóverének ujját majdnem a könyökéig feltűrte, ütött-kopott farmere és jócskán viseltes edzőcipője azt az érzetet keltették benne, csakis egy különccel lehet dolga. - Valamilyen művészet - emelte fel mutatóujját.

\- Nem talált - vigyorodott el Minho, aljas kis diadalát ünnepelve.

\- Szociológia - vágta rá a következő szakot Jinwoo, ami eszébe jutott; amennyire tudta, a szociológia népszerű szaknak számított, ám Minho csak megrázta a fejét. - Pszichológia. Gyógyszerészet. Orvostudomány. Pedagógia. Pénzügy. Informatika. Valamilyen természettudomány - a válasz minden esetben nemleges volt. - Miért kezdem azt hinni, hogy egy nem létező szakon tanulsz?

\- Segítek - köszörülte meg Minho a torkát, hogy visszatartson egy újabb nevetést. Közel hajolt ülésszomszédjához, és mintha szigorúan titkos információt adott volna át, a fülébe súgta: - Gondolj egy csodálatosan dallamos nyelvre...

Jinwoo a homlokát ráncolva bökte ki a számára legevidensebb választ. - Angol - a győztesek mosolyával az arcán fonta össze mellkasa előtt karjait; Minho ismét csak nemet intett a fejével, már-már túlságosan élvezve a rögtönzött barkochbát. - Japán. Kantoni. Mandarin. Thai...? - igazság szerint ez volt az utolsó, elveszett tippje, mert mégis, _milyen nyelveket oktatnak még egyetemen?_ \- Még mindig azt érzem, hogy át akarsz verni...

Minho újra a füléhez hajolt, de ezúttal sokkal kompromittálóbb közelségben, ráadásul mindezt olyan magabiztosan, szemernyi szégyenérzet nélkül, mintha egész életükben barátok lettek volna. Jinwoo megpróbálta leplezni, miként borzongott bele abba az egyetlen szóba mérhetetlenül sokszor, ami a fülét súrolta: - _Française._

Felismerte, hogyne ismerte volna fel - ki is osztott magának néhány mentális pofont, amiért pont erre nem gondolt, pedig hányszor találkozott már a problémás franciákkal nemzetközi hírközlés órán! -, a gerincén futkosó hideg is ezt támasztotta alá. Az a _csodálatosan dallamos_ kis szó visszhangzott talán még mindig a fülében, talán már csak a hirtelen megcsappant gondolatai között; kerülte Minho mosolygó tekintetét, nem nézett még a karfán doboló ujjaira sem.

\- Most tényleg játszani akartál, vagy csak úgy érezted, hogy dicsekednél egyet? - végül visszanyelte az összes ajkára toluló szót, csípős kis mosollyal vágott vissza, újra vonalat húzva test és test között. - Várj, nem kell szabadkoznod, csupán a sajátos ars poeticád volt, értem én...

\- Ezért a halhatatlan nyelvét élek, _monsieur_ , kérem, ne vicceljen vele! - emelte fel a kezét finomkodva Minho, ezzel kicsikarva utastársából egy őszintén csengő kacajt.

Jinwoo - aki nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogyan remegett meg és hajlott át finoman egy másik hangzóba az "r" hang Minho ajkai között -, meglepettséget és mélységes megbánást színlelve kapta kezét szája elé.

A plexiablakon túli világ lelassult, zsúfolt peronok közé futott be a vonat. Újabb roham indult - a leszállni kívánó utasok élet-halál harcot vívtak az újonnan érkezőkkel, egy szerencsétlenül járt lány a padlón végezte, egy rendkívül daliás fiú pedig elfoglalta a helyét ahelyett, hogy felsegítette volna. Az utasok kicserélődtek, kevesebben lettek, a levegő ugyanolyan fülledt és száraz volt, mint azelőtt, a halkan robogó szerelvény pedig tovaindult.

Jinwoo addig nem is vette észre, hogy minden addigi kellemetlenségét elfelejtette. Nem volt már kényelmetlen az utazás, hirtelen már nem számított, mennyit kell még zötyögnie; a fejedelmi társaság kárpótolta az összes pillanatnyi problémájáért.

\- Meddig maradsz Incheonban? - Minho kérdése ismét a semmiből jött.

\- Reményeim szerint a következő muani járat indulásáig - egy elcsigázott, álmoskás sóhaj szakadt ki Jinwoo-ból, ahogy eszébe jutott otthona, az édesapja, a puha homok az azúrosan ragyogó tenger partján. - Bár tegnap már akadtak... Nehézségeim a reptér egyik alkalmazottjával, jobb, ha semmit nem veszek készpénznek - nevetett fel keserűen.

Minho elgondolkodott - Jinwoo csalhatatlan megérzései szerint azon töprengett, mégis merre lehet Muan, ezért halkan kuncogva rajzolt mutatóujjával egy oválist a levegőbe.

\- Incheon - bökött a semmi közepére. - Muan - a képzeletbeli ovális alsó csücskére mutatott, majd nyugat felé húzta az ujját, és mély levegőt vett. - Imjado.

\- Olyan messze? Miért nem egy közelebbi egyetemre jársz? Gwangju? Mokpo? Daegu?

\- Egy falusi kisfiúnak csak a főváros létezik - Jinwoo összefűzte az ujjait; próbálta kiszorítani érzelmeit, minél tárgyilagosabban beszélni. - Minél messzebb akartam kerülni onnan, ahol felnőttem. Szöul minden vidéki gyerek álmainak netovábbja...

Akarata ellenére jutott eszébe számtalan vegyes emlék - szerette a szigetet, gyerekként egyenesen rajongott a tengerért, hogy már a kertjükben állva is elétárult az a hatalmas, mindent elnyelő kékség, aminek egykor ő is a részévé akart válni; szeretett szombatonként az édesapja halászhajóján üldögélni, sokkal jobb programnak tűnt, mint a házi feladata -, mert nagyon szerette Imjadot. Az idő múlásával azonban egyre inkább azt érezte, hogy kinőtte a szigetet, hogy szinte megfojtják a kötelek, amik ott tartották - akkoriban borzasztóan sokat gyötrődött az édesapja miatt, aki bátorította ugyan arra, hogy próbálja ki magát a fővárosban, Jinwoo nem volt biztos benne, hogy az lenne a helyes lépés, ha magára hagyja, különösen miután édesanyja évekkel azelőtt ugyanúgy tett.

\- Örülj neki, engem Incheonig is alig engedtek el - sóhajtott rosszallóan Minho. - Mostanra már rendeződött a helyzet, de elég nagy balhé volt belőle otthon, mikor ide jelentkeztem, pedig Yongin igazán nincs messze...

Jinwoo végre elmosolyodott - _szóval Yonginban lakik_ -, és megmarkolta az ölébe terített kabátját. Bár a vonat nem lassult, a nagyváros látképe váltotta fel a semmi panorámáját, az utasok szedelőzködni kezdtek; Minho hátraigazgatta a haját, és egy sapkát nyomott a fejébe.

\- Segítsek levenni a táskád? - kérdezte, de Jinwoo jóváhagyása nélkül máris felpattant az ülésről, és fekete hosszú ujjú felsőjén keresztül átütő bicepszét fitogtatva kapta le az utazótáskát a polcról. Jinwoo újból hálásan pislogott rá, tekintetével óvatosan kikerülgetve finoman domborodó karizmait, mielőtt nagyot kellett volna nyelnie; pótcselekvésképp rángatta magára barna kabátját.

Az első fékhangot meghallva néztek újra egymásra, mindketten lágy mosollyal fürkészték a másik arcát - talán Jinwoo egy másodpercig azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak ne érne véget az út -, és a nyüzsgő emberek lármáját már meg sem próbálták túlharsogni. Minho maga elé engedte táskájának pántjával babráló Jinwoo-t, elkapta a karját, mikor bakancsa megcsúszott a vonat lépcsőjén, követte az egyik oszlopra szerelt, világító repülőgép-piktogram felé.

\- Nekem a másik irány lesz... - mutatott Minho a folyosó távolabbra eső vége felé, és megvakarta a tarkóját. Jinwoo tekintete kinyílt - tudta, hogy úgyis eljön a pillanat -, és széles mosollyal nyújtotta a kezét Minho felé.

\- Soha nem szórakoztam még ilyen jól vonaton - nevetett fel, újra belefelejtkezve a fiú tenyerének puha melegébe. _Leszámítva Seunghoonnal,_ tette hozzá gondolatban, _de az egy teljesen más történet._

\- További jó utazást, Jinwoo - Minho még utoljára megszorította a másik ujjait, mielőtt elhömpölygött volna az emberáradattal; Jinwoo percekig csak állt az oszlop mellett, azon töprengve, hogy vajon tényleg áttették-e a jegyét, vagy újra a reptéren kell töltenie az éjszakát, és mikor elővette a telefonját, hogy megnézze, mennyit kell még várnia a becsekkolásig, a buta, naiv énje remélte, hogy egy kis villogó üzenet várja majd, ami tudatja vele, hogy egy bizonyos Song Minho megtalálta KakaoStory-n.


End file.
